farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Walkthroughs
I'm puzzled at one part of the "You are creating a new article" advice. :Please don't create walkthrough or how-to articles. :This is a wiki, not a how-to guide. The word "walkthrough" seems not to be anywhere else on this wiki. So it hasn't been discussed here. I guess it's a Central-Wikia-inspired template. Puzzling, just the same. The Gaming Wikia has a standard template for each game's main page that encourages the creation of a walkthrough subpage. The Civilization Wikia has several walkthroughs or how-to articles. There's no intrinsic incompatibilty between wikis and walkthroughs, so the second sentence I quoted seems just stupid. Maybe the writer of that advice can front up and explain. Until then, I suggest that it be ignored. Players are more likely to visit this site and stay and get involved if it answers some of their questions, no matter what level they are at. Good luck! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) As I see it, FarmVille is not the type of game that needs a walkthrough. After all, no one really wants their farm to look the same as someone elses, do they? I don't. I think the main point of having a wiki for FarmVille is to get information on items that you own or would like to own. Or even how to use some of the items that are out there. I think for a game to merit a walkthrough, there would actually have to be steps to get to a certain point. In fact, here is FarmVille's walkthrough: :Plant seeds. :Harvest. :Rinse & Repeat. Loosely anyway. :) Again, this is only my opinion (as yours is expresssed above). I did not make thoses guidlines up there, but I believe they are valid. Usakoi 20:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Like most things here, that is my fault. However, as of now we don't support guides, because as stated above they really aren't needed. However, to increase our page count, I think that we will impliment them anyways ;) Ajraddatz Talk 17:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Comment - As an experienced Wikian, but an inexperienced Farmville player, I'd like to comment that a guide or walkthrough would be very useful. My search for "walkthrough" returned this forum as a result. Most gaming wikis are only popular for their walkthroughs; it's no secret. I would highly recommend creating walkthroughs for things like the fastest way to gain XP and level up. I'm considering playing Farmville again, but have been overtaken by my friends by far. But the Farmville Wiki of 1200+ articles doesn't have any guides at all to help me with! Just a suggestion. Cheers, 12:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, adding some kind of guide to each of the Ribbons, or any other kind of "Achievement" could prove helpful to many as well. 12:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the input; we do already have the Guide: namespace set up, but a lack of organization in the area has left it empty. Sadly, I would be the one to blame for that >.> Ajraddatz Talk 14:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, get crackin' >.> I saw this, which is looking good. Maybe a money making guide as well. Cheers, 09:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) We have a thread called Guides where we've come up with a load of suggestions and idea and are trying to put them into practice. An overall walkthrough sounds nice; however, FarmVille is too big and doe not have a specific direction a player must go. I think a collection of guides would be much more effective. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC)